


Bedtime Talks

by orphan_account



Series: Lafferson Oneshots (with me advertising in the tags) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Just.... fluff, M/M, do it!!!!, i dont know what else to tag????, not sponsered by nintendo, play fire emblem fates, so ill just tag random things, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette and Thomas have a talk at bedtime.





	Bedtime Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0TerrorInTheCloset0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TerrorInTheCloset0/gifts).



Thomas shut the door behind him, listening to the familiar creak that came with the old house. “I’m home!” He called out.

 

Hearing nothing, he hung his coat up on the coat hanger. He pulled off his shoes and shoved them into the bin near the door. He put his briefcase on top of the table, and loosed the tie that had been choking him the entire day. He loved his job, but why did he need to wear a tie everyday?

 

He climbed the stairs, pushing open the bedroom door.

 

The room was messy. Clothes were strown around the room, the little piles creating a sort of obstacle course. Pictures were hung up neatly on the walls, most of them hanging crookedly. The TV was hanging up the wall, remote sitting on the nightstand near the bed.

 

Lafayette was curled up in bed, watching something on his computer. He seemed oblivious to the world around him. Thomas decided to surprise him.

 

Thomas took a step back, then started running towards the bed. He landed on it with a big “humph,” sending Lafayette flying. Lafayette gave a startled yelp and fell out of the bed, one hand keeping his computer from falling off.

 

“Thomas! Watch it! You’ll wake the children.”

 

Thomas looked towards the corner, where the crib lay.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Lafayette clicked his tongue. “Don’t apologize. Just try not be too loud. It took forever to get Martha to sleep.”

 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So Georges was able to go to sleep automatically?”

 

“Of course he was.”

 

“Then why is it that he never sleeps for me?”

 

Lafayette smiled. “Ah. He just prefers his Papa.”

 

“If your Papa, than what am I?” Thomas asked mischievously.

 

“I would answer that question, but we both know you’d make a sexual innuendo out of it.”

 

Thomas grinned. “You know me so well.”

 

Lafayette got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Thomas. “Of course I do. That’s why I married you, non?”

 

Thomas returned the hug. “I am offended. I thought you married me for my dashing good looks.”

 

“What looks?”

 

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes. “The dashing good looks you complement every day. You know, those ones?”

 

Before Lafayette could reply, a soft cry was heard from the corner. Both men turned towards the crib, unwrapping their arms around each other.

 

Thomas walked over, and picked up the crying Martha. “Aw, what’s the matter sweetheart?”

 

Martha continued crying, waving her legs in the air. Thomas started to rock her. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. Daddy’s got ya. It’s okay.”

 

He continued to rock her, making cooing noises to try to get her to come down. If she continued, her cries would wake Georges up. And he was an infinitely louder crier.

 

Martha finally calmed down, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Thomas placed her gently in the crib, where she curled up and grabbed onto her brothers hand. He turned back to Lafayette, who was smiling.

 

“You always were so good with kids. I’m glad we decided to have some.”

 

“I’m glad Peggy agreed to be the surrogate. I don’t know where we’d be without her.” Thomas agreed.

 

“There’s always adoption.”

 

“Maybe if we decide to have more, we’ll adopt.”

 

Lafayette’s smile widened. “That’s sounds nice. We could have this entire house filled with children.”

 

Now it was Thomas’ turn to smile. “God, no. I love children, but having that many? We’d never get any sleep. And speaking of sleep,” Thomas yawned. “Maybe we should get some.”

 

“This early? It’s only, what, 7:30?” Lafayette asked.

 

“Try 9.”

 

Lafayette glanced at the clock. “So it appears. We should go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Thomas frowned. “Wait, what’s happening tomorrow?”

 

“Adrienne is coming to visit. Remember? She insisted on coming. Wanted to see her goddaughter and godson as soon as possible. We’re going to be picking her up the airport at around 10. You promised to take the day off.”

 

“Oh yeah, I did. I’ll text Washington and tell him I’m taking the day off. But in the morning. I’m exhausted.”

 

Thomas walked to the closet, picking out a pair of pajamas. He tossed a pair to Lafayette, who caught them easily. They both changed quickly, wanting to sleep. They took their turns brushing their teeth, before shutting off the bathroom light.

 

Thomas climbed into the bed and turned on the lamp, waiting for Lafayette to shut off the bedroom lights. After the lights were shut off, Lafayette slipped into bed next to Thomas, and reached over to turn off the light. They laid in the silence for a while, before Lafayette spoke up.

 

“I love you, do you know that?”

 

Thomas smiled in the darkness, knowing Lafayette wouldn’t see it. How’d he get so lucky?

  
“Of course I do. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ida I hope you're reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I was the anon.
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is flaminglancelot


End file.
